


Blind to your Stupidity

by Queen_of_Garbage



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindness, Once again tags are the bane of my existence, Suicidal Thoughts, don't expect frequent or regular updates, my eyes my eyes my hamster's gone mad, no beta we die like men, no idea what they were advertising though, poached salmon, that was an old advertisement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Garbage/pseuds/Queen_of_Garbage
Summary: After a demon attack, Black Hat is robbed of his remaining eye and left blinded. Oh, the eye-rony.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I needed a bit of a breather, so I wrote this. Writing nothing but that Halloween special for Mistakes Were Made for over 4 weeks straight was really stressing me out. So glad to get that over with, now I can work on those other chapters I half-wrote a month ago.
> 
> In other news, that crossover episode came out today, as well as a new comic on Facebook. That's pretty exciting, eh? My favorite is the one where they bring back a crocodilian (although I can't tell if it's a croc or gator so I'm going with it being some kind of hybrid that exists only in comics). Not entirely sure what was going on in this new one, but I was reminded of viperpitsfilly's feathered serpent au.

Black Hat had returned late last night from one of his missions. Although Flug hadn't actually seen the fiend, he could easily guess that his mission was a success, that Black Hat was able to retrieve what he was owed. Judging from all the ruckus and the knocking into things Black Hat did at least, Flug supposed that his boss has decided to celebrate his victory with a little bit of alcohol.

It was morning now, and Dr. Flug stood on the other side of the door to Black Hat's office. He had a prototype for a device that would encase a hero in a quick-hardening foam, effectively restricting their movements and removing any leverage they may have. Not even the strongest hero could escape this trap. But if Black Hat did indeed drink last night, then he probably had a hangover this morning, which would not be good news for Flug. Flug gingerly knocked on the door.

"What do you want." Growled the voice from the other side. Flug gulped. Black Hat's voice was usually quite raspy, but if he was straight up growling, then he was most certainly angry about something. 

"It's nine o'clock sir. Time for our meeting? I have a prototype for a device that I'm sure you'll be interested in." Flug fidgeted with his fingers as he awaited Black Hat's response. 

"Go away." Que? His boss had never cancelled one of their meetings before, no matter how hungover he was. Meetings with other villains, yes, but not ever between the two of them.

"S-sir?"

"I said GO AWAY!" Yep, Black Hat was definitely angry this morning. Perhaps Flug should take his leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nobody had seen Black Hat all day, which was strange because it was now dinner time. Although the demon often proclaimed that he didn't need to eat, he did seem to enjoy food, at least considering that Black Hat had dinner with him every night. Demencia wanted to be the one to check on her 'bombòn', but Flug did beat her fair and square in a game of rock-paper-scissors. Flug had been surprised to learn that Demencia actually honored the results of rock-paper-scissors, but who was he to question it?

As Flug once again approached the office door, Flug heard something that prevented him from immediately knocking. It sounded like... crying? Flug stood there awkwardly, but after listening in he was able to confirm that the the noise he heard was, in fact, crying. Flug knocked.

"Black Hat, it's dinner time. 5.0.5. made cold poached salmon, your favorite."

"Flug."

"I know, I know. You said to leave you alone. It's just... we haven't seen you all day sir, we're just a little worried."

"Dr. Flug, I need your help."

"Okay, I get, I'm leaving no- wait what?"

"I'm not repeating myself. Get in here." Flug fumbled with the door handle, just barely able to grasp and turn it. Black Hat's office was dark, darker than usual. Flug felt along the wall for the switch. Flug hissed at the lights came on, having only just adjusted to the darkness. And he knew it was coming, but he had completely forgotten to warn Black Hat. However Black Hat didn't move a muscle, didn't flinch at the sudden onslaught of light, didn't try to shield his eyes. His eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Black Hat what happened?" Leading down from an empty socket was a trail of some black, dried and crusted substance. It was smeared a bit, as if Black Hat at some point had tried to wipe it off. Dr. Flug knew that Black Hat was missing an eye, but this wasn't the one that always hid behind a monocle. It was the other eye.

"I was ambushed by another demon. This won't heal Flug. I'm blind and I always will be."

"C-ouldn't you just shapeshift?" Black Hat growled at him again, clearly getting impatient with his ignorance.

"Of course not. It's not that simple. Before, when it was just my left eye, even when I shapeshifted my left was still my blind side. No matter how many eyes there were, the left ones were always blind. Now I've lost both and I can't see at all." Black Hat struggled and failed against his tearless sobbing. "I don't even know how I got home."

"There there. How about we get you cleaned up? Does that sound good?" Flug gently pat Black Hat on the back, causing him to flinch. Now that Flug had a chance to look at something other than Black Hat's eye, or lack thereof, he noticed that Black Hat was likely still wearing the same clothes as from yesterday. His suit had rips and wrinkles, his tie was missing, and the button of his vest also seemed to have been lost. While it was difficult to tell on his trench coat at least, there was more of that black blood substance in splattered patterns all on his front.

The office was in a similar state of disarray, with paperwork and pens scattered across the floor. A painting had been knocked off the wall too. Flug helped Black Hat get up and lead him out of his office and down the hall linked arm and arm. This hall, like many of the halls within the Black Hat Manor, had several narcissistic portraits of the demon strung throughout. These portraits, while creepy enough in their own right, seemed to have been given some additional creep factor. Ah, that was it. In each of the paintings Black Hat's eye was missing there too, nothing there but a black, empty void. 

Having made their way to Black Hat's bathroom, which was connected to his bedroom, Flug sat Black Hat down on the edge of the tub. Flug was surprised to learn that this bathroom looked completely normal. He wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting really, a huge jacuzzi? Satisfied that Black Hat wasn't going to fall in, Flug searched the linen closet for some washcloths. Flug then wet one of the washcloths and wiped the blood off Black Hat's face, which seemed to annoy him a little. 

Once they were done with that, Flug lead Black Hat back into his room where he was once again set down, this time on his bed. Flug was once again shocked at the sheer simplicity of his room. What he had definitely expected was a huge dark room with opulent furnishings, including a large canopy bed with expensive silk sheets. The room he was currently in however almost completely contradicted that. It was still dark, the walls were painted in a dark burgundy color, but the room was fairly small, smaller than his own bedroom even. The only pieces of furniture were the dresser and the bed, both plain and painted black, the latter of which being a twin size.

Flug looked first in the dresser, but the clothes in there seemed to be just pajamas, so he instead opened the door to the closet, which was not even a walk-in closet, it was just a closet. He grabbed one of the suits hanging in there and had just about taken off Black Hat's ratty trench coat when Flug was grabbed by the wrist.

"I can still get dressed on my own. I do need you to pick out my clothes for me from now on, but I can still get dressed. Just... wait for me outside my room." 

"Are you sure, jefe?" 

"Yes! Now leave. I know my own room." So Dr. Flug did leave. As he stood outside the room he started to imagine exactly how this had happened. Black Hat always claimed that he had no equal, but he did say that he was ambushed. But how exactly did that happen? Too busy contemplating the hows and whys, Flug almost missed the sound of something heavy falling onto the floor of Black Hat's room.

Once the sound did register to his mind, Flug didn't waste a second bursting into the room, where he discovered Black Hat groaning as he peeled his face off from the floor. Flug immediately rushed to the pitiful creature in the ground, helping him get situated back onto the bed. He then noticed the stray tie laying over where Black Hat had also been laying.

"I slipped on something." Black Hat looked as defeated as he sounded. "I don't even know what it was. I can't even tell. You were right, I can't get dressed on my own anymore after all." The poor demon sighed. "Surely you must think less of me now." 

"Of course I don't think less of you jefe. If you wanted to, you could still easily snap my neck and there'd be nothing I could do about it. You are still the same powerful lord of evil. So what if you can't see in front of you, you'll just have to hone your other senses to make up for it. Until then, you'll just have to exploit your loyal servants. A-and just think about how everyone will be in awe of you when they find out about how the world's most villainous man is so powerful that he doesn't even need his sight to decimate cities. Now come on, we've been waiting to eat dinner for a while now. I know I'm starving."

Flug straightened out Black Hat's outfit, brushing off dust and dirt before putting on his tie and leaving for the dining room, linked arm and arm once again.


	2. Lizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, here it is, the next chapter. Kind of feel like I'm cheating with the word count here. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, next one's going to be coming in about... six weeks. Maybe earlier, maybe later, I don't know.

Black Hat didn't do much these days. Mostly he just lay there in his bed, staring at the wall. Er, maybe not staring, Demencia supposed. Nonetheless, Black Hat had become much more subdued since losing his sight. He didn't even scream at her anymore, or Flug, or even 5.0.5. The only time he ever left his room was when he came down for dinner, with help from any one of them of course. But even that was only because they managed to convince him to do so, and some nights even that wasn't enough.

It broke Demencia's heart watching her one true love become this broken man. But she was going to help him! Whether he liked it or not. Unfortunately, she didn't really know how to do that. But surely doing nothing all day had to be boring, so Demencia had been reading books to Black Hat. That had to amount for something.

Demencia opened the door Black Hat's bedroom, book in hand. Today he was laying on his back with his hands resting on his stomach. His monocle lay on top of the nightstand coated in a layer of dust. Demencia walked into the room, making sure her footsteps were louder than usual so that he knew she was there. Despite this Black Hat didn't do anything to acknowledge her presence. Some days he would at least softly tell her to go away. She liked these days, but today didn't seem to be one of those. 

"Hey there Blacky." Demencia sat down on the chair next to Black Hat's bed. "Do you want anything before I get started?" Nothing. Demencia didn't even think that he was ignoring her. He never seemed to be quite all there when he got like this. "That's ok, I'll just get started then." Demencia opened the book to where they had left off.

"The days passed. The sun rose and set and rose and set again and again. Sometimes the father came home and sometimes he did not. Edward's ears became soggy and he did not care. His sweater has almost completely unraveled and it didn't bother him. He was hugged half to death and it felt good. In the evenings, at the hands of Bryce, at the ends of the twine, Edward danced and danced.

One month passed and then two and then three. Sarah Ruth got worse. In the fifth month, she refused to eat. And in the sixth month, she began to cough up blood. Her breathing became ragged and uncertain, as if she was trying to remember, in between breaths, what to do, what breathing was.

'Breathe, honey,' Bryce stood over her and said.

Breathe, thought Edward from deep inside the well of her arms. Please, please breath.

Bryce stopped leaving the house. He say at home all day and held Sarah Ruth in his lap and rocked her back and forth and sang to get; on a bright morning in September, Sarah Ruth stopped breathing."

"I want that." Black Hat rasped. Demencia had to stop herself from crying right then and there. What a horrible thing to here from the person you love.

"Alright." Demencia couldn't keep the trembling out from her voice. She shut the book with a satisfyingly fwump. "I think that's enough reading for today. How about we go outside for a bit. A breath of fresh air will be good for you, yeah?" 

Black Hat said nothing, but allowed himself to be picked up by Demencia. They made their way to the garden in the backyard, where Black Hat used to spend his free time before... before. Black Hat was actually the one who used to take care of the plants, but since his blindness Demencia had taken up that mantle. It was easy, taking care of plants that were already well established in the area. All she had to do was water them and pick out the occasional weed.

Demencia set Black Hat down on a stone bench by one of the pathways, and proceeded to sit down next to him. She then not-so-subtly placed her hand on top of Black Hat's. Demencia closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the sun's rays warm her cold blooded body. It was a very nice day out, she hoped Black Hat would appreciate it too. Demencia spotted a blue jay hopping about in front of them. Blue jays were cool. Not as cool as their cousins the ravens, but still cool. The jay flew up into a tree and released it's screechy tune. 

"You hear that, bonbon? That's a blue jay. They're corvids, you know? Probably why they're so bad at singing." Demencia chuckled at her own joke. 

"I know what blue jays sounds like." Demencia had hoped to make Black Hat smile with that dumb joke, but unfortunately it seemed to have fallen flat. It had been so long since she had seen any kind of smile on Black Hat's face, where it be of ecstacy due to a product selling well, or a malevolent grin gained from some sadistic pleasure. She'd do anything to make him happy, to see him smile again. And then an idea formed in her deranged little head.

"Just one second." Demencia stealthily approached the tree where the blue jay was at. Carefully, she scaled the tree until she was level with the bird, and then she quickly struck at it and squeezed it so that it screamed. Until it stopped screaming at least. With the jay now dead, Demencia returned to her lover, and dropped it in his lap. But instead of beaming with joy as she had hoped, Black Hat pinched where the bridge of his nose would be, had he a nose, and gave out a sigh.

"Just what do you expect me to do with a dead bird? Eat it? Am I supposed to be somehow appreciative of this 'gift' you have brought me? What am I supposed to do?" Black Hat sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He did that these days, crying. He stood up and held out his arm. "Take me back to my room Demencia." 

Demencia grabbed the extended limb and lead Black Hat back into the mansion. But as they were walking, a gecko scurried in their path. Before Demencia could say anything to Black Hat, the demon trampled on the poor thing, uncaring, or perhaps just unaware, of the massacre of the lizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's a schedule, yeah? I post every other Tuesday (usually), but working on the same fic gets tedious after a while. I'm talking about Mistake Were Made. Writing became a chore, I wanted to work on other things but was barely keeping up with my own schedule because I was too unmotivated. So I'm going to be working in rotations, just a simple abab. Work on a main fic A, two weeks later release whatever else, and in another two weeks come out with the next chapter for fic A. Sound good? Good.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's really ironic? The fact that Dr. Flug's invention could have saved Black Hat's eye had it been completed just a day earlier. Just think about it. Remember that one episode of ATLA were Sokka gets earthbent by a moose lion cub? That's what I'm taking about.
> 
> Also, I had considered giving Dem some of the love and have this story told from her perspective, but it was already halfway written and so therefore far too late. Guess I'll just have to make this a multi-chapter fic. Oh darn.


End file.
